With flexible service features and personalized services, Internet Protocol television (IPTV) witnesses rapid development in recent years. It is necessary to effectively monitor video quality of an IPTV service to ensure smooth carryout of the IPTV service and offer a customer satisfactory and stable video experience.
In the prior art, IPTV video quality monitoring refers to setting multiple monitoring points in a transmission path of a video stream. These monitoring points may be devices that the video stream passes through during transmission, such as a terminal and a router, and may also be video quality monitoring devices specially installed in the transmission path of the video stream. A monitoring point captures in real time a monitored video stream, obtains evaluation results about video quality by analyzing video parameters of the video stream, and reports the evaluation results to a monitoring center. When the video quality decreases to a set threshold, the monitoring center may generate an alarm, and operation and maintenance personnel will analyze the evaluation results and look for a location where a fault occurs.
The following technical problems exist in the preceding IPTV video quality monitoring: A single-point monitoring manner is used during the video quality monitoring, and a monitoring point analyzes only whether the quality of a video that it locally monitors deteriorates; however, if both of two monitoring points that have an upstream/downstream relationship find that the video quality deteriorates, it cannot be determined whether a fault exists between the two monitoring points, for example, whether damage, such as packet loss and jitter, occurs at a place between the two monitoring points, that is, the current video quality monitoring cannot locate the place of the fault directly from evaluation results of real-time monitoring and has low operation and maintenance efficiency.